Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatuses, systems, and methods for magnetic couplings and drives and, more particularly, to magnetically balanced magnetic couplings and drives.
Description of the Related Art
Magnetic drive systems operate by transmitting torque from a motor to a load across an air gap. There is no mechanical connection between the driving and driven sides of the equipment. Torque is created by the interaction of powerful magnets on one side of the drive with induced magnetic fields on the other side.
Magnetic drive systems may include a magnetic rotor assembly at the driven end and a conductor rotor assembly at the driver end. The conductor rotor assembly includes a rotor made of a conductive material, such as aluminum, copper, or brass. In some magnetic drive systems, such as the adjustable speed drive systems, the magnetic drive system also includes actuation components, which control the air gap spacing between the magnet rotors and the conductor rotors.
Magnetic drive systems may also include a magnetic rotor assembly at the driven end and a magnetic rotor assembly at the driver end. In magnetic drive systems that include a magnetic rotor assembly at the driven end and a magnetic rotor assembly at the driver end, large axial forces are generated between the two magnetic rotor assemblies. The large axial forces are caused by the magnetic attraction or repulsion forces between the two magnetic rotor assemblies. To support these large magnetic loads, large axial bearings and a sturdy axial support structure are used.